l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shiro Hiruma
O Castelo Hiruma, também conhecido como Castelo da Luz Diurna, Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 17é a fortaleza ancestral da Família Hiruma. De lá patrulhas de batedores entravam nas Terras Sombrias. Better to be Certain, by Robert Denton III Aparência O Castelo da Luz Diurna era o cerne da Primeira Muralha, um centro de comando e logística para as defesas do Clã Caranguejo. Embora fosse pequeno e de poucos adornos, era ainda assim uma grande fortaleza, o centro dos esforços defensivos do Caranguejo contra as Terras Sombrias. O Castelo da Luz Diurna jazia em meio a um campo com fazendas e filarejos, normalmente cercados por robustas paliçadas e vigiado por atalaias. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 35-36 Shiro Hiruma foi construído não apenas para resistir a ataques determinados, mas também para durar longos períodos de cerco. Fossos profundos e grandes depositos permitiam que sobrevivesse a meses de isolamento, enquanto que inúmeros túneis e astutas armadilhas faziam com que qualquer ataque direto fosse extremamente difícil e custoso. Mask of the Oni, p. 2 Disposição A característica mais visível é a grande e imponente muralha, que engloba uma série de subdivisões internas, que elas mesmas são protegidas por muralhas menores e portões. A muralha mais ao centro, chamada de honmaru, envolve um torreão de quatro andares que é cercado por prédios menores, incluindo depósitos, ferreiros e estábulos. As muralhas incorporam uma série de atalaias de diversos tamanhos. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 36 História Fundação Hantei, o Primeiro Imperador, ordenou que seu irmão hida defendesse o Império contra as incursões de um vil reino conhecido como as Terras Sombrias. Hida e seus seguidores um construíram a "Primeira Muralha"cinturão de fortificações - atalaias, paliçadas e bastiões - projetado por Hida e seus seguidores para bloquear as forças de Fu Leng. Os principais entre os seguidores de Hida foi Hiruma, um hábil caçador e batedor. Hiruma e seus próprios seguidores se mostraram tão competentes em impedir, detectar e derrotar ataques das Terras Sombrias que Hida determinou que o Hiruma fosse uma família dentro do clã. No coração das terras concedidas a ele, ele estabeleceu o centro de poder da família Hiruma, um poderoso edifício que viria a ser conhecido como o Castelo da Luz Diurna. O castelo se tornou pivotal para a Primeira Muralha, um centro de comando e logística para as forças do Clã Caranguejo. Embora pequeno e sem adornos, ainda assim é uma poderosa fortaleza, o centro dos esforços defensivos do Caranguejo contra a corrupção das Terras Sombrias. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 35 Aliança com os Nezumi Em 315 um poderoso exército de horrores, ajudado pela traição de um shugenja da Família Kuni chamado de Kuni Kaigen, atacou o Castelo da Luz Diurna. Apenas a providencial intervenção de um grupo de Nezumi, convencido a ajudar por um jovem batedor chamado Hiruma Kazumi, salvou o lugar do desastre. Atacado de Novo Em 375, o Castelo da Luz Diurna foi atacado mais uma vez, dessa vez por uma força liderada por um monstro poderoso conhecido como Usu no Oni. Enquanto o oni fazia um cerco contra o castelo, a maior parte das forças das Terras Sombrias avançava contra o Império. Finalmente, um exército do Caranguejo reforçado pelas Legiões Imperiais, liderada diretamente pelo Imperador, derrotaram Usu no Oni e sua horda aos portões do Kyûden Hida. Essa força unificada marchou para o Castelo da Luz Diurna, que ainda combatia um grande numero de inimigos. Logo o castelo estava a salvo. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 35-36 A Queda do Castleo Hiruma No ano de 716 um poderoso oni conhecido como O Bocarra reuniu um exército e marchou contra o Clã Caranguejo, forçando as fileiras do Clã até a região do Castelo da Luz Diurna, de forma que ele ficou em perigo. O ataque reveloua s fraquezas da Primeira Muralha. Várias fortalezas caíram diante de sua ofensiva incansável. Na Planície da Resistência Final, o grosso das forças da Família Hiruma pereceu para a horda do Bocarra. O Bocarra fez um cerco contra o castelo, empregando aliados demoníacos para reanimar os corpos dos caídos, e o castelo estava inteiramente perdido. Antes terras férteis, a região ao redor do castleo murchou, ficando árida e inóspita devido à Mácula. Uma força combinada do Caranguejo foi capaz de acabar com o acontecido, mas as terras dos Hiruma nunca foram recuperadas, o primeiro terrítório perdido desde a fundação de Rokugan. Juramentos Os HIruma lançaram a primeira de numerosas tentativas de retomar sua morada em 747, de novo em 819, conseguindo retomar o castelo. Em ambos os casos avitória foi breve, durando semanas, antes que a fortaleza arruinada fosse reivindicada pelas TErras Sombrias. Os Hiruma juraram que um dia expulsariam a corrupção de seu centro ancestral de poder. Ruínas Após alguns séculos de imersão em energias corruptas das Terras Sombrias, a maioria das estruturas do lugar decaiu em ruínas, e o próprio castelo parecia possuir uma vontade maligna própria. Existem muitas histórias sobre o existe no castelo, e muitas falam de locais ou criaturas fabulosas, como a Sirênia, o Vigia e o Bushi Ferido. O Templo da Vela, no torreão, abriga um santuário às Fortunas, particularmente Osano=wo, a Fortuna o Fogo e do Trovão. A corrupção nunca conseguiu se entranhar nesse local sagrado. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 36-38 Uma treva pungente permeia o castelo, do torreão central e até o pátio e subníveis. Ela varia de uma cinzenta luz pálida no lado de fora a uma iluminação mais sombria e pavorosa dentro, perto das janelas, indo até a escuridão completa em outros pontos. Mask of the Oni, p. 18 Centro de Terror O castelo fica relativamente próximo à Muralha, fazendo com que sirva de um ponto logístico para ataques contra o IMpério. Ele parece ser o foco de um complexo e mutável jogo político entre as várias facções malignas que existem nas Terras Sombrias. Às vezes está infestado de goblins, em outras, enormes ogros espreitam pela cantaria arruinada, ou então samurais Perdidos guardam suas ameias em ruínas, e certas vezes nada aponta para o castelo estar sequer habitado. É possível encontrar praticamente todo tipo de criatura no Castelo da Luz Diurna, especialmente goblins, oni menores e outros monstros. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 38 Nezumi Os Caudas Amarradas, uma tribo de nezumi, já foram aliados dos Hiruma, e continuam buscando proteger as ruínas de Shiro Hiruma até hoje. The Knotted Tails (FFG Web) Categoria:Castelo da Luz Diurna